Kidnapped
by dazdnconfusd730
Summary: Darien is kidnapped, and Hobbes needs to find him before he goes QSM, or somethind worse happens.
1.

Hey, hey! I'm back after a long break. This story came to me one day, not in this chapter but later on it gets a little graphic (blood and guts wise, I don't write about sex) but nothing over pg 13 (I think) Anyways, this story has nothing to do with my other one, Look Both Ways so don't worry about it. Well, journey on!  
  
Disclaimer: I love 'em Don't own 'em.   
  
  
"I know Hobbes, all I'm saying is you could afford to be a little nicer, that's all."   
  
"What nice? I was very nice."  
  
"Bobby, since when is pointing your gun at people and yelling 'If you don't start talking I'll blow your brains out,' nice?"  
  
"Well I didn't shoot him did I? I think that's pretty nice," Bobby muttered, his voice echoing off the deserted parking garage's walls.  
  
Darien rolled his eyes. He stopped in his tracks to tie his shoe and when he finished Bobby was a good ten feet ahead of him. He was about to call to Bobby when a hand covered his mouth. He felt himself being pulled behind a van. Darien struggled and was about to quicksilver when he was hit on the head with a heavy object.  
  
"Fawkes a kindergartner can tie his shoes faster than-" Bobby spun on his heel to look at Darien and was met with the sight of an empty road. "Fawkes?" he called. "Fawkes? Hey are you playing the see-through game? Darien?" Bobby was answered with the sound of his own voice echoing through the parking garage.  
  
Out of instinct he drew his gun looking for a sign of something amiss. Bobby slowly began to walk towards Darien had been moments before. Thousands of thoughts ran through his mind, first and foremost being how close Darien was to quicksilver madness.  
  
Bobby scanned between the cars looking for a sign of his partner. "Fawkes?" he called again.  
  
Then the silence was shattered as a black van quickly pulled out of it's spot, nearly running him over. Bobby fired a few shots at the van, and a bullet connected with a tire sending it veering out of control.  
  
Bobby cringed as the van crashed into a parked Corvette. Gun still out, Bobby went to the driver of the van. The blonde man that sat behind the wheel let out a moan.  
  
"All right out of the van," he said holding his gun on him.  
  
The man looked at him and slowly complied, opening the door.  
  
"Where is he?" Bobby growled.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Don't play with me man, what did you do with him?"  
  
"Look, I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"You don't huh? Well what do you say we look in the back of your van?"  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
Bobby puled the man to the back of the van with him and opened the door. Darien was laying on the floor apparently unconscious. Bobby looked at the man. "Still don't know what I'm talking about."  
  
"Oh *him*? I knew about him." The man smirked and Bobby was hit on the head with the same heavy object that had been used to hit Darien.  
  
The man looked at a red haired man who had been standing behind Bobby. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Sorry. Should we take this one too," he asked, gesturing at Bobby.  
  
"No we only came for the one. Let's go."  
  
After fixing their tire they got into their van, leaving Bobby lying unconscious on the pavement.   



	2. 

"What do you think happened?" said a woman with a British accent.  
  
"What I want to know is where is Fawkes?" a man replied.  
  
"Maybe he wasn't with Bobby."  
  
"Then why isn't he answering his pages? No I think whoever did this to Hobbes has Fawkes."  
  
"Do you think it's Arnaud?"  
  
"I hope not because if it is we may never see him again."  
  
Bobby lay in a bed listening groggily to the conversation with his eyes closed. When Darien was mentioned his eyes snapped open. The Keeper and the Official, unaware he was awake, continued to talk.  
  
Bobby made a move to sit up and immediately regretted the action. His head began to pound and he fell back against the bed with a moan.   
  
Claire and the Official turned upon hearing him.  
  
"Bobby, you're awake," Claire said, then set about checking him over.  
  
Bobby closed his eyes, trying to remember what had happened. "There were two," he stated.  
  
"What?" the official asked.  
  
"There were two," he repeated. "One kept me busy and the other snuck up behind me."  
  
"Do you know where Darien is?"  
  
"They took him. He was out cold in the back of the van."  
  
"Did you recognize either of them?" the Official questioned.  
  
"No, the one I saw didn't look familiar."  
  
Both Claire and the Official's faces fell.  
  
"What about the van?" Claire asked. "Did you get license plate?"  
  
Bobby sighed. "No. Damnit. If something happens to him it's my fault."  
  
"No it isn't Bobby," Claire argued.  
  
"Yes it is. I'm his partner and I'm supposed to look out for him. I shouldn't have been taken by surprise."  
  
Claire, who knew how strongly Bobby felt about this subject, looked away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien awoke to one of the most horrible headaches he had ever experienced, second only to him QSM ones. Eyes still closed he listened to a sound that could only be water dripping onto some hard surface. Pain slowly began to reach his senses, starting at his wrists and moving down through his arms.  
  
Darien slowly opened his eyes, surprised to find it dark. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he saw the source of the pain in his wrists. His hands were hand-coughed around a pipe above his head that was tall enough to make him stretch when he was standing up straight. While unconscious he was literally hanging from it by his wrists.  
  
Darien groaned and pulled himself up, trying to take some tension off his arms.  
  
"Ah, Agent Fawkes," a voice said from the surrounding darkness. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I was run over by a Mac truck."  
  
"Well it was nothing that serious you were only hit with a crowbar."  
  
"Only a crowbar? Well that's good," Darien said sarcastically. "I was worried it was something that could do lasting damage."  
  
"We've had our doctors check you out, you'll be fine."  
  
"Yeah, let's cut to the chase. What do you want?"  
  
"I want to know what the Agency knows."  
  
Darien snorted. "Believe it or not, the only thing the Agency tells me is one a need to know basis, and apparently I don't need to know much."  
  
"Forgive me if I don't believe it," the man said, punching him in the stomach.  
  
All of Darien's air was expelled in a loud "oof" and he hung from the pipe gasping for breath.  
  
"Wanna try again?" the man asked.  
  
"They don't...tell me...anything," he gasped. "I'm just...the hired...help."  
  
"Wrong answer," the man said, connecting his fist with Darien's jaw.  
  
He repeated this for over an hour and when he was done Darien hung bloody and bruised from the pipe.  
  
The man turned on the light and Darien recoiled in response to the brightness.  
  
His mouth and nose were bleeding, his lip was split and both his eyes were beginning to bruise. His wrists were bleeding where the hand coughs continued to dig into them and he was almost certain one of his ribs had cracked. He was so exhausted he barley had the strength to look up and see his attacker.  
  
"You," he muttered, referring to the man who now stood near the door of what appeared to be an empty basement.  
  
"Yes Fawkes its me. And although I could continue to beat you for several hours, something much worse than anything I can do to you, will set upon not too long from now."  
  
Darien, realizing what he was referring to, lifted his head and looked at his tattoo, which was half full.  
  
"It's simple Fawkes, you tell me what you know, I'll let you go back to your keeper and get your shot. You remain silent you sit here and rot in madness."  
  
At those words Darien looked up at him, a wave of sheer panic coursing through his body.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Bobby sat flipping through photos of criminals and ex-criminals he couldn't help thinking that it was useless and he should be out searching for Darien.  
  
Claire walked into his room. "Hello Bobby, are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah my headache is-" Bobby stopped, a sudden realization hitting him. "Keep when did Darien get his last shot?"  
  
She looked at him, the look on her face telling him she was thinking the same thing. "Four days ago, so he has two more left, assuming he hasn't quicksilvered."  
  
Neither of them spoke the fear on both their minds that Darien might already be dead.  
  
Bobby started to get out of his bed.  
  
"Bobby what are you doing?" Claire asked in alarm.  
  
"I can't just sit here doing nothing. I'm fine, I need to go help."  
  
"Ok, ok. Just do me a favor first."  
  
He looked up at her expectantly.  
  
"Finish looking through these photos. If we find the guy, it could help us a great deal."  
  
Bobby sighed. "Fine."  
  
An hour later Bobby was getting frustrated and was about to slam the photo album shut when he saw a picture of a blonde man in the center of the page. "That's him! Claire!" he called.   
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"That the guy right there."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. Can I go now?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been approximately 36 hours since Darien had been kidnapped, and he was starving. They had yet to feed him and the hunger pains made him ready to throw up.  
  
His tattoo was now over three quarters full and a small twinge at the back of his neck was telling him he needed a shot, and soon. Suddenly the small twinge exploded into fiery pain, and he cried out, unable to do anything but hang from the pipe.  
  
"Well Fawkes it looks as thought the gland is starting to protest not getting its shot. Are you sure you don't have anything to tell me?"  
  
Darien lifted his head and glared at him, his eyes streaked with red lines. "I already told you, they don't tell me anything."  
  
The man shrugged his shoulders. "Too bad."  
  
Another wave of pain caused Darien's body to jerk so hard, the hand coughs cut another wound into his wrists which began to bleed.  
  
The man turned and walked out of the basement. He walked u[p the stairs and towards the blonde man who had kidnapped Darien.   
  
"Has he talked sir?"  
  
"No and if he doesn't soon we'll just have to give up."  
  
What, let him go?"  
  
"Let him go?" the man repeated. "Who said we were going to let him go? No we're going to take that gland out of his head. That's been the plan from the beginning. I just wanted to get any information I could out of him before he dies."  



	3. cha 3

After being checked over by the Keeper, Bobby was summoned to the Official's office. He walked in the door to the Official's usual greeting, "Have a seat Hobbes."  
  
He sat in his usual chair thinking how painfully quiet it was without Darien's usual banter. Apparently the Official was thinking the same thing. He hesitated for a moment then began to talk. "Well thanks to that picture you identified we now have a very good lead."  
  
Bobby sat on the edge of his chair waiting to hear what the Official had to say. Instead Eberts began talking. "The picture is of one Alexander Hahn, he's been in jail for assault and battery, armed robbery, and kidnapping."  
  
"Do we have an address?" Bobby asked.  
  
"No," the Official began, "But we do know his current place of employment."  
  
"That's a start. Where?"  
  
"Chrysalis," both the Official and Eberts said together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Stark had turned of the lights again, throwing Darien into total darkness. He didn't need to see his tattoo to know that he was almost or already full.   
  
Fresh pain was coming from his wrists and now his shoulder, which he had dislocated during his last spasm.  
  
As the madness slowly began to take over, his pain started to disappear and his adrenaline peaked higher. Darien began thrashing around, trying to escape the handcuffs yelling obscenities at the top of his voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You know you never realize what you have until it's gone," Claire stated.  
  
Bobby looked at her.  
  
"I mean this would be so much easier with someone who could turn invisible."  
  
Bobby said nothing.  
  
The Official sent them to Chrysalis headquarters in hopes of finding some information on where Darien was.  
  
He had to admit Claire was right. He had gotten used to the simplicity of having Darien go invisible and acquiring whatever information they might need.  
  
They walked into the large building.  
  
"You realize he could be in another state by now," Claire said sadly.  
  
"You also realize he cold be in the basement of this building," Bobby retorted.  
  
"Yes that's why I brought the counteragent."  
  
The lobby was empty and as they were deciding upon what to do, the elevator doors opened, and Alexander Hahn walked through.  
  
Bobby reached for his gun as Alexander recognized him. He turned and ran, Bobby hot on his trail. Bobby dove and grabbed his legs, dragging him to the ground. He handcuffed him and rolled him over. "Where is he?" Bobby asked pointing his gun at Alexander's forehead.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Oh no my friend, we aren't playing that game again." Bobby took the safety off his gun and watched in satisfaction as Alexander's eyes filled with fear. "Tell me now."  
  
"He's in the basement."  
  
Bobby raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding."  
  
"No, he's there."  
  
Claire, who had run outside to get the backup agents the Official had sent, now came over with them.  
  
Bobby stood up, pulling Alexander roughly to his feet. "Take this piece of filth into custody," he said to the agents. "Claire let's go."  
  
"Do you know where Darien is?"  
  
"Yeah, he's in the basement."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
They opted to take the stairs down and they cautiously walked into an empty hallway. There was door and when they opened it, there was another stairwell leading down to yet another door. Gun drawn, Bobby lead the way. They reached the door and he looked at Claire, who shrugged.  
  
He opened the door quickly to a roomful of darkness. There was a long silence when suddenly as if out of no where came Darien's voice. "Welcome to hell." By the eerie tone of it both Claire and Bobby could tell he was way into QSM.   
  
"Darien where are you?" Claire asked. "I can't see you."  
  
"That could be because the lights are off. Try turning them on, Einstein."  
  
"Where's the switch Fawkes?"  
  
"RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!" Darien screamed.  
  
Claire, afraid someone would hear him, quickly closed the door.  
  
"Honestly," Darien said, his voice back in that eerie tone. "Do I have to tell you everything?"  
  
Bobby groped around for the light switch. "Got it," he said, flipping it on.  
  
Both Claire and Bobby gasped at the sight they saw.  
  
His normally handsome face was covered in cuts and bruises. His eyes were especially scary, because besides the black and blue bruises that surrounded them, they were a dark crimson red. Blood was running down his arms from deep gashes in his wrists and his shoulder was in an odd angle.   
  
As Bobby and Claire gaped at him Darien's expression turned to one of pain as the gland once again demanded its shot. He cried out, and they both rushed foreword to help him, but made sure to keep their distance in case Darien decided to show his happiness at their arrival by kicking them.  
  
"Keep, why doesn't he seem to be hurting at all? Besides the gland."  
  
"It's quite possible the high adrenaline from Quicksilver Madness is keeping him from feeling his injuries."  
  
"So when you give him the shot.."  
  
"All the pain will come back full force." She sighed. "Darien I'm going to give you the counter agent."  
  
"Stay away from me you possessive bitch."  
  
"Fawkes she only wants to help."  
  
Darien looked at Bobby, anger flashing in his crimson eyes. "Help? You mean like you did? You're my partner, you're supposed to cover my back. Look at where your helping put me!"  
  
Bobby, hurt by this comment, took a step back, right into the barrel of Stark's gun.  
  
Darien gritted his teeth at the sight of him.  
  
"Well Fawkes, it's your lucky day. You get to watch your partner and Keeper die, then I'll take the gland out of your head killing you." He smiled at Darien then said, "Give me the gun Agent Hobbes."  
  
Bobby reluctantly handed his gun to Stark who promptly threw it across the room.  
  
"Go stand over there," he ordered, pointing at the corner. "You too," he told Claire.  
  
Darien, who was growing exceedingly more angry, began to thrash around and curse again. The pipe he was cuffed to did what it had been threatening to do since Darien went QSM. It broke.  
  
Stark, whose attention was fixed on Bobby and Claire, didn't notice Darien become free or when he smiled evilly and disappeared from sight.  
  
Bobby and Claire on the other hand, were facing the opposite direction and they saw exactly what happened. They looked at each other. "I don't know if that just made our situation better or worse," Bobby said.  
  
Wide eyed, Claire nodded in agreement.  



	4. cha 4

Stark was suddenly knocked over by the invisible force that was Darien. Even with out seeing him you could tell Darien was knocking the crap out of Stark.   
  
Bobby ran for his gun and came back over to find Darien had reappeard. He was still hitting Stark and, satisfied that he was unconsious, he stood and faced them. His hands were still cuffed and he was bleeding profusely. The gland sent another shooting pain through him and he doubled over crying out.  
  
Claire rushed foreward and administered his shot.   
  
Darien's tattoo changed back to green and his eyes returned to their normal white. He looked at them both, his eyes full of gratitude, then Bobby caught him when he passed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A week later, Darien was sitting up in bed reading a magizine with difficulty. His arm was in a sling, and both of his wrists were heavily bandaged. The cuts on his face were starting to heal although his eyes were still bruised.  
  
Darien hadn't talked since he had regained conciousness two days after Claire had found him. He wasn't not talking because of the "emotional and physical strain he had been through" as Claire had told the official. He just didn't feel like talking. At least not to them anyway. All they ever wanted to know was how he was feeling.  
  
The one person he would talk to hadn't come to see him yet, which hurt Darien more than any of his injuries. Darien didn't understand why Bobby hadn't visited him and he assumed it was something he had done while he was QSM.   
  
He wished Bobby would come because he wanted to talk to someone. He knew Bobby woudn't bother him with stupid questions. Darien missed their mindless banter.  
  
"Hello Darien, how are you feeling?" Claire asked.  
  
He rolled his eyes and swore to himself that the next time someone asked him that, he was going to quicksilver for thirty minutes and kill everyone.  
  
"You have a visitor."  
  
Darien's head perked up thinking it might be Bobby. He watched the door and tried not to look too disapointed when Eberts walked in.   
  
"Hello Darien, how are you feeling?"  
  
'Ok that's it,' he thought. He threw his magizine to the floor and began to quicksilver.  
  
Eberts looked at him surprized, and Claire scolded him. "Darien! No quicksivering!"  
  
The quicksilver stopped crawling, leaving Darien's upper torso invisible, then it flaked off.   
  
So he had to sit and listen to Eberts talk, thinking only how much he wanted to reach out and strangle him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hobbes, I am ordering you to go see him." The Official said.  
  
"But sir he hates me," Bobby pleaded.  
  
"What? No he doesn't."  
  
"You weren't there. He blames me for letting him get kiddnapped. And it is my fault."  
  
"Hobbes he's your partner. Go see him. Now."  
  
"If he's not talking to you guys there is no way he'll talk to me."  
  
The Official sighed. "Fine, but you should think of his sanity. At this very moment Eberts is talking to him."  
  
"Eberts sir? I'll be right back."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darien was using all his will power not to scream. Eberts was going on and on about computers.   
  
Darien was conssidering tearing up the place so Claire would give him a seditive.  
  
"Shut up Eberts. You're boring him to tears," came a voice that Darien knew to well.  
  
"Hey Hobbes," he said.  
  
Everyone in the room stopped. Claire turned from her work, her mouth hanging open, Eberts sat and gaped at him, and Bobby raised his eyebrows.  
  
"What?" Darien asked, looking at them all.  
  
"Darien you haven't talked for five days and Bobby walks into the room and out of the blue you say 'Hey Hobbes'." Claire said.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So why haven't you talked before this?"  
  
"Well no offense but you guys are boring. With you it's always the gland this and quicksilver that, and with Eberts it's always something about computers, and then there's the Official who talks about nothing but the current case."  
  
Eberts stood up and walked out of the Keep, no doubt to report Darien's sudden onset of speech to the Official. Claire looked at Darien for a moment then threw up her hands in exasperation. She too left muttering something about how important the gland is.  
  
Bobby stood in the center of the room looking uneasily at Darien.  
  
Darien looked at him expectantly. "So are you going to sit down?"   
  
"Oh, uh, yeah." Bobby said, pulling up the chair Eberts had been sitting in. After an awkward silence Bobby said, "Man you look like crap."  
  
Darien smiled, he had know Bobby wouldn't ask him stupid questions. He just tells it like it is. "I could say the same for you."  
  
"I don't know what you mean. Bobby Hobbes has never looked better."  
  
Darien didn't really want to bring it up but Bobby had hurt him by not coming and he needed to know why. "Where've you been man?"  
  
Bobby looked at the floor.  
  
"Did I do something Hobbes? Because I'm sorry if I did," Darien said.  
  
Bobby looked up quickly. "No, you didn't do anything. I just figured you didn't want to see me."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Well you blame me for letting you get kidnapped. And it is my fault..."  
  
"Wait, back up. When did I say this?"   
  
"When we found you."  
  
"Hobbes, there's a reason they call it Quicksilver Madness. Because I'm crazy during it. I don't mean what I say."  
  
"I dunno Fawkes. Sometimes it think you are more sane when you're crazy."  
  
Darien raised his eyebrows. "Do you know what a paradox is?"  
  
"No I'm serious. You pick up on things. Maybe there things you already knew, like subconciously, but when you're not afraid to say them."  
  
"Bobby, I don't blame you. I know you. You would die for me. I trust you with my life," Darien reasurred him.  
  
They sat in silence until Darien changed the subject. "You know the movie The Lion King? I always wanted to know why Zazu, a native African bird, had a British accent."  
  
"I hate movies like that, animals don't talk."  
  
"Well yes they do, just not in our language."   
  
"Well they shouldn't have movies about animals talking in our language."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's weird."  
  
They stopped upon hearing the door slide open. The Official walked in. "So is it true?"  
  
Bobby looked at him. "Is what true sir?"  
  
"Fawkes is talking?"  
  
Darien and Bobby exchanged sly glances. "No sir he hasn't said a words."  
  
At this Darien pretended to look at Bobby with dislike.  
  
"Eberts said he was."  
  
"Well sir, Darien has been under a lot of physical and emotional strain. He might not talk for awhile."  
  
The Official looked at both of them and shook his head. He turned to leave. "Make sure you tell Darien if he isn't talking by Monday, he wont be recieving any more sick pay."  
  
Darien opened his mouth to argue but Bobby silenced him with a look.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"A wise man once said, the best friendship is one where the silence is comfortable. I could sit in silence for hours with Hobbes. And on the days when the pain was bad, I think it was just his being there, even in silence, that helped me get through it."  



	5. Not really a chapter (hehe)

Hey this isn't a chapter but I thought I'd try this. The last chapter was uploaded wrong or something so I'm seeing if this'll work. Well if your reading this it probably did. I hope you liked the story!  



End file.
